A Mother's Love
by Lichan44
Summary: Ranma has fought and defeated Ryu Kumon, but he remains depressed over the fact that the boy stole his identity and his mother’s love. Will a little help from Akane, along with her mother’s long lost journal, finally allow him set things straight?


Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns all rights to the wonderful characters of Ranma 1/2. I'm just borrowing them for awhile.

Notes: Okay, this story just sort of popped into my head one day so I ran with it. If you can't already tell I'm not a fan of Nodoka Saotome's. Any mom who would make her son commit seppuku simply because he's not manly enough needs to have her head examined in my humble opinion. Still, I've had many discussions (debates) with my proof-reader regarding Ranma's mother (she's a fan), and I do conceed that she obviously loves her son, and that being without him so long is bound to have some ill effects. So I decided to give Nodoka the bennefit of the doubt and wrote this story.

This one is for you Angela!

--

Akane stole another quick glance at her fiancée. To her dismay he was still pushing the food around on his plate, and looking downright depressed. It had been this way for the last few days. Ever since his run in with Ryu Kumon, the boy who had tried to steal his identity, and a place in his mother's heart.

Akane knew it had to be hard for Ranma, being forced to hide from his mother after being separated from her for so long. She could see it in his eyes—that longing to find a part of himself he didn't really remember. Akane could relate to that. She knew firsthand what it was like to yearn for something that would never be again. She hoped for Ranma's sake that this wouldn't also be his fate. That somehow he would find his way back to the mother he had to leave behind so long ago.

She was starting to get worried. He usually bounced back quickly after any kind of ordeal. Whether it be finding out his father had engaged him to yet _another_ fiancée, getting stuck in his female form by Herb of the Musk Dynasty, or seeing one of his many attempts at finding a cure for his curse fall by the wayside. He had always taken everything in stride, but this time…

Akane gave an inward sigh. This just wasn't like him. He wasn't snapping out of it. It was as if seeing his mother embrace Ryu as her long lost son had brought it all home. While he was forced to hide himself away, to settle for his mom knowing him only as "Ranko", a cousin of the Tendo's, someone else had come along and nearly taken what he had come to hold so dear, his mother's love.

With all that he'd been through in his life Akane had often wondered if Ranma indeed had a breaking point. Now, seeing him like this, so lost and forlorn, she couldn't help but think he'd reached it.

"Are you going to eat your dinner or just play with it?" She remarked, trying to goad him out of his funk. She was disappointed when he merely shook his head in reply.

"I'm really not hungry."

"If you aren't going to eat it hand it here boy!" his father exclaimed, instantly reaching for his son's plate. Ranma let it go without hesitation, much to Akane's dismay.

"I think I'm gonna go work out for awhile," he said, excusing himself from the table. As he headed for the dojo Akane gave into her worry and called out after him.

He turned slightly in the doorway, his sullen eyes meeting hers and she felt her heart ache for him. She knew he wasn't good with words, but she wished diligently that he would talk to her about it. She did after all have some understanding as to what he was going through.

_Baka_, she thought silently, unable to help herself. When she asked him if he'd like some company he merely shook his head again.

"Thanks Akane," he told her. "But I just want to be alone for awhile." He gave her a half smile and then was gone. She watched him go, knowing he had a lot to sort out and hoping with all her heart that he would find a way to do so.

"What's with Ranma?" Nabiki quipped in her usual business like tone. Akane frowned at her sister, her irritation evident.

"He's got a lot on his mind Nabiki," she said getting up from the table. She sent her oneechan a look that made it clear what would happen if Nabiki tried to bother Ranma. Nabiki held up her hands in mock surrender.

"Forget I even asked."

"Honestly," Akane muttered under her breath as she made her way towards the stairs and her room.

Nabiki watched her go for a moment before turning her gaze to her older sister Kasumi. "Was it something I said?"

Kasumi gave a slight shrug of her shoulders, her eyes traveling to the staircase her sister had just ascended. She made a mental note to talk to Akane later, as she began clearing away the empty dinner dishes.

Nabiki retired to her room soon after to go over her latest figures, while Soun and Genma moved off to play yet another endless game of shogi.

Kasumi returned to collect the last of the dishes, pausing for a moment to let her eyes roam from the direction of the dojo to the stairwell, and back again. She gave a tired sigh, as she sent a silent prayer to the Kami that whatever seemed to be troubling Ranma and Akane would work itself out.

As it turned out the Kami were listening and fate stepped in to lend a helping hand.

--

Akane tried to focus on her homework but found her mind wandering more and more toward the dojo and Ranma.

_Why won't he talk to me_, she wondered. _Doesn't he know I if anyone would understand what he's going through it's me?_

She shook her head as if to clear these thoughts. He would come to her when he was ready, her mind insisted. It wouldn't help to dwell on it, besides, she had to get her homework done didn't' she?

She gave a tired sigh, and forced herself to focus on her algebra.

It was at that very moment that the bulb of her desk lamp decided to burn out.

Akane let out a frustrated growl. "Great, just great."

Pushing herself roughly away from her desk, she got up and headed for the basement, where she knew Kasumi kept the extra bulbs. She found them right out front, on one of the top shelves.

Standing on her tippy-toes she reached as high as she could, and just managed to snag the tip of the box. She wavered for a moment, losing her balance slightly, the box falling from her hands and skittering across the floor. It hit an old battered shovel as it went, sending the handle careening against a nearby shelf, knocking whatever was closest off and onto the floor with a loud thud.

Akane winced at the sound, muttering curses under her breath as she stormed over to where the box now lay. When she stooped to pick it up she noticed what it was that had fallen over when the shovel had hit the shelf. It was a small metallic chest.

She reached over to retrieve it, meaning to put it back in its rightful place, when she noticed the initials etched it gold on the lid—K.T.—Kimiko Tendo.

_This was mother's_, her mind whispered. She felt a growing excitement churn in the pit of her stomach.

Her memories of their mother were so fleeting, etched in soft tones and textures in her mind. She remembered how excited she'd been when she'd found mother's recipe book. It was like having a piece of her back, something tangible to hold onto. And now… with trembling hands she carefully lifted the lid and peeked inside.

The chest was lined with soft pink velvet and held mostly keepsakes. Love letters her dad had written to her mother, bound together with pink ribbon, pictures and birth announcements of all three girls, mother's wedding ring…

As Akane began to sift further, feelings of sadness, mixed with joy at her discovery coursed through her. It was then, under a pile of old cards that she found it—Mother's journal.

With even shakier hands she pulled it out, setting the box down on the floor as she carefully sat on a nearby milk carton.

The front of the journal was a simple black cover, the pages edged with gold, now faded to a pale yellow with age.

Slowly she opened the precious book and read the first page.

_I** met the man I'm going to marry today. You ask me how I know that, but I say a girl just knows. He is all I could ever dream of, tall and handsome, with a quick wit and wonderful smile. Best of all he's adept at martial arts. That's how we met. We were both competing in a local tournament here in town. Watching him display his skill was as exciting as it was amazing, so I was thrilled when he asked me out for Friday night.**_

Akane stared at the words, hearing her mother's voice in her head as she read them, and feeling a closeness she hadn't felt in a very long time. She continued to read, her mind devouring each sentence like a thirsty person granted water in the middle of a desert, each word slowly bringing her mother back to life.

She wrote with such love and passion that Akane could almost feel what she had felt, as if it were jumping right off the page at her.

_**Well, I told you it would happen. I married Soun Tendo today. It was a small intimate affair, with mostly close family and friends. It was perfect. His best friend Genma served as best man while my good friend, Nodoka, was maid of honor. In fact I believe there is a romance blooming there. I could see it in both their eyes. I just hope for Nodoka's sake she knows what she's getting herself into. **_

Akane's eyes widened as she read the passage. Apparently Genma hadn't changed much over the years if this was any indication. Still Ranma's mother had fallen for him. Akane had to wonder what a sweet woman like Nodoka had seen in him. Maybe she simply enjoyed a challenge.

She continued to read, coming across entries for both Kasumi and Nabiki's births, until finally she came to her own.

_**I gave birth to my third child today, another precious little girl. We've named her Akane. I can't help but think she looks a bit like me. Her father is so proud. I know he hopes that she'll grow to love martial arts the way he does. Neither Kasumi nor Nabiki seem interested, much to his dismay. I sense that Akane won't disappoint him, as she's already displaying a stubborn and feisty spirit. I look down at her and am amazed at how truly blessed I am. **_

Akane wiped away the heartfelt tear that had escaped down her soft face. Reading her mother's thoughts had touched her in a way she'd not thought possible. Having been so young when she'd passed away she hadn't been able to really recollect Kimiko. She remembered feeling pangs of jealousy when either Kasumi or Nabiki would reiterate a tale of their mother from memory. Having both been older their recollections of her were much sharper, their relationships more developed. It felt good to finally have something that had often eluded her, a chance to really know her mom.

_**Nodoka came over today with her son, Ranma, who is only a few months older than my youngest Akane. It was nice to have gone through our pregnancies together. I was able to reassure her, having been through it twice before. **_

Akane blinked and reread the passage. No one had told her that Ranma had been a part of their lives before he and his father had come back to Nerima.

_**Our husbands, in their infinite wisdom, have decided that it would be a wonderful idea to engage Ranma to one of our daughters, thereby securing the future of the Tendo dojo. Nodoka and I have raised our objections although they seemed to have fallen on deaf ears. I have no worries though, for as long as I'm around my daughters will never be forced into a marriage for the school's sake. **_

Akane choked back a sob. _Oh mother, if only you'd known…_

_**It would seem that Ranma has found every possible way to infuriate my little Akane. Even at two she is showing him who is boss, as evidenced by her throwing one of her toy blocks at him when he tried to take her ball away. He seemed to take it in stride, as he simply stood staring at her and rubbing his forehead irritably. Nodoka and I tried not to laugh at their antics, but it was difficult. Ranma's expression seemed to be saying that he only wanted the ball so he could play catch with her. I fear that my little Akane likes to jump to conclusions. **_

Her eyes widened at the words her mother had written, as she stifled a short laugh. Even way back then she and Ranma had fought. Perhaps her subconscious had remembered and had tried to pick up where it had left off? She was also stunned and a bit ashamed to see her mother observe her propensity for jumping to conclusions even then. It was something she was consciously trying to work on.

_**We went to the park today. I took my girls and met Nodoka there, with Ranma in tow. It's been difficult for Nodoka and I to get the children together, as Genma is being very strict with Ranma's training. He rarely lets the boy out of his sight. Nodoka has brushed it off as nothing, merely a father taking pride in his young son, but I can see the pain in her eyes, as she is not privy to these training sessions. I have let her know that I am here for her if she needs to talk. **_

Akane felt her heart pain for Ranma's mother. She thanked her lucky stars once again that her own dad had been the kind of man that he was, and that she had never had to grow up with Genma for a father.

_**Today was one of those rare days that Nodoka was able to bring Ranma with her for a visit. She had just bought him a new tricycle and he was eager to show Akane how good he could ride, so we packed them up and headed off to the park. Even at four years of age you could see the competition ignite between our children. As each tried to prove they could ride faster than the other. We watched this in silent amusement as we talked, tickled by our children's antics. **_

_**It was not long after we had arrived when I noticed a boy, perhaps a year older than Akane approach my daughter. He looked like your average bully and I rose to intercept when young Ranma beat me to it. I stood in amazement as he stepped in between the boy and my little girl, his small chubby hands balled into fists at his sides, a serious expression on his sweet face. To our surprise he said nothing, simply fell into a ready stance, his eyes almost daring the bigger boy to try something. Perhaps it was the seriousness in Ranma's eyes, or the obvious display of sheer confidence he possessed, but the bully instantly decided this target wasn't worth it as he turned quickly on his heels and fled. Of course this only vexed my little Akane, who has been doing a bit of training herself, and was eager to prove her own abilities. She gave Ranma her best frustrated expression, letting him know without words that she could have taken care of herself, and raced off in the opposite direction. Nodoka and I merely shook our heads in wonder. Would our children ever learn to get along?**_

Akane sighed wholeheartedly. Even way back then Ranma had tried to protect her. She shook her head in amazement at the prospect. She had no recollection of the event. She didn't think Ranma would either. Still, there it was in black and white. She wondered what he would think if he knew.

As she read on, she began to realize the reason why she couldn't remember: Ranma rarely accompanied his mother on her weekly visits. In later entries it became apparent that her mother had become the sole confidant to Nodoka during a time when the other woman felt a growing distance happening between her and her son. It pained Akane to see it.

_**I met with Nodoka again today. She looked absolutely distraught. She confessed that Genma is contemplating taking Ranma on a long training trip. He thinks having a mother's influence will make his son soft. It simply infuriates me to see my friend so upset. She has such a deep love for her little boy, and to see her with him, to watch their interaction, it is obvious there is a tremendous bond there. A bond his father is planning to break. I wish there was some way I could talk sense into the man, but it seems that he has none. I only hope this desire does not come to fruition, for Nodoka's sake as well as Ranma's. **_

Akane felt her fury rise. It wasn't the first time she'd felt this way toward Genma, and she was sure it wouldn't be the last. The man was infuriating, and she could completely relate to her mother's growing frustration.

_**Well, it looks as if my fears have been validated. Nodoka has informed me that Genma does indeed intend to take Ranma away with him to train. They had big fight about it, as she is adamantly against it. She fears he may simply slip away with the boy some night should she keep protesting. I think that frightens her more than anything. That she won't even get to say goodbye to her only son.**_

_**It saddens me to see her in such turmoil. Ranma is her whole world. There isn't anything that she wouldn't do for that boy. It is obvious her love for him runs very deep. I would consider it a mighty shame if he never really got to know her. **_

Akane sniffed loudly, trying to hold back the tears that wanted to gather in her eyes., especially when she read the next passage.

_**I've been feeling a bit run down today. I can't seem to find any energy, and I have no appetite. I fear I may be coming down with something. **_

Akane swallowed hard as she read the words, her fingers tracing over them lovingly, as if she could reach back in time and give her mother a bit of comfort. She wondered absently if there were life after death and if her mother could see her now what she would think. Would it please her to know Ranma was once again part of her life? Did it make her sad to see Nodoka was still without her son? For a moment Akane was certain it did and would.

_**Genma left with Ranma today. I have never seen Nodoka so lost. It is obvious that her heart has been broken. At first she refused to let him go, but she could see by the look in her husband's eyes that he intended to take the boy anyway. His mind was set and there was no changing it. Knowing this she became desperate and made him make her a promise. Fearing what would happen to her son with Genma as his only parental influence, she made him promise that if he did not make Ranma a "man among men" that they both would commit seppuku. She thought the bluff would be harsh enough that Genma would take his parenting responsibilities seriously. That along with training their son in the ways of the art, he would also teach him honor and respect. I really hope for all their sakes that the threat will be enough. **_

Akane sighed, how could they have known then that Ranma would be cursed to turn into a girl? That he would be forced to hide from his mother out of fear that she'd been serious when she'd made them make that promise? The promise she issued in the hopes that it might force Genma into parenting Ranma as she would have. Akane found it ironic and more that a bit sad that it was now the one thing that still kept them apart.

_**Nodoka still makes her weekly visits. I think it helps her to be around my girls. I believe it makes her feel useful. It's been a month since Ranma has been gone. She gets postcards of course, but it's just not the same. I know she's lonely. I see it in her eyes. It's as if a part of her is missing. I know she yearns for her only son, and wishes she could somehow tell him that she loves him, that she never wanted him to leave her. That if she'd had her way… **_

_**I truly value her company. It has been as great a help to me as I'm sure it has been for her, especially now. I found out the reason why I've been feeling so run down lately. Why I have lost so much weight and have had so little appetite. The diagnosis is certain. I have cancer. The doctors say I do not have long to live. **_

Akane felt the familiar pang of sadness wash over her. She didn't think it could still hurt, but the loss was hard and deep. She wondered if she would ever truly get over it.

_**Nodoka has been a godsend. I don't know what I would have done these last few weeks without her. She has taken such good care of my girls, and of Soun, when I could not. I appreciate it more than she will ever know. I can see her heart still yearns for her son, but that she could find her way to show my daughters such affection during this difficult time, to give them all her comfort and support, it has meant the world to me. I hope someday Ranma will know the kind of woman his mother truly is. **_

Akane nodded. "I promise you mother," she whispered to the empty room. "He will know."

_**I sense that the end is near, and I can tell that something is on Nodoka's mind. They say with death so close that things tend to ring with perfect clarity. I urged her to talk to me, to let me help her. After everything she's done for my family I felt it was the least I could do. After much persuasion she finally relented and told me. **_

_**She said that seeing me going through this illness, knowing that I would soon have to part with my girls and watching the obvious closeness we shared, left her feeling the need to set things straight with her own son. **_

_**I have to find him Kimiko, she told me. I have to let him know I never wanted him to go. That he means more to me than anything else in the world, that there hasn't been a day gone by when I haven't thought of him. I can't let him believe it was what I wanted. I need to tell him before it's too late. **_

_**I smiled and told her I understood, and that was the truth. I really did. I imagine I would have felt the same way in her place. I listened as she conveyed her worries and sorrow. We cried a little, even laughed a little, and before long I saw the smile once again touch her eyes. **_

_**I told her she should go, that she shouldn't stop until she found her son. Life was too short, and I knew firsthand how swiftly it could be taken away. Of course she wouldn't leave me, not then, she thanked me for listening to her, and then it was my turn to smile as I nodded and wished her luck.**_

Akane wondered absently how many times Nodoka had come close to finding Ranma only to have her hopes dashed, like fierce waves crashing against a rocky shore. She felt her heart pain for the woman who'd been so kind to her family when they'd needed it most, whose face now swam before her, sullen and drawn as she searched continuously for her long lost son. Never giving up hope, Unable to know how close she'd been to actually finding him again.

She knew instantly that she didn't want to be part of the deception anymore. That rather than keeping them apart she owed it to the woman, and more importantly to her mother, to bring the two together again, somehow, someway.

_**The end is very near now, I can feel it. It saddens me that I must leave my girls so soon.**_

_**My sweet Kasumi, I know the burden of filling my shoes will fall on your young shoulders. I'm counting on you to take care of your little sisters. They will need you now more than ever. Know that I love you and that I'll never be too far away. You have an inner strength I don't even think you know you possess. Find it now dear heart, and make me proud. **_

_**My darling Nabiki, such a stoic little girl, so bright, almost too bright for your own good, I have faith you will make your mark in the world someday. You have an amazing intuition which I know will serve you well. Don't be afraid to open your heart. Be well and know I will always love you. **_

_**My wonderful Akane, such a little tomboy, you are more like your mother than you will ever know. Such a fiery little sprite, you never ceased to amaze me. You are full of stubborn resolve and a determination that just won't quit. I trust that you will be the perfect heir to inherit the dojo. It pains me to think you might not remember me. But I need you to know that I loved you with all my heart. **_

_**If Ranma should ever return, please give the boy a chance. Trust your instincts, and as always don't be afraid to follow your heart. **_

Akane felt her heart tighten at her mother's words. Touched to her very soul at the love she read there. She knew now were Nabiki had gotten her intuition from, it was as if her mom had known all along that she'd be the one to end up as Ranma's fiancée.

_**And last but not least my dearest Soun, thank you for being everything I ever dreamed of in a husband, for giving me three wonderful little girls to love and cherish, for always being there when I needed you most. I have never regretted a single day we were together. In fact I feel blessed to have had the chance to experience the kind of love we've shared all these years. It is a rare and precious gift that I have always held dear. Try not to be too sad my love. Keep me in your heart and I shall never be far away. **_

_**I am so sorry it has to be this way. You know if I had a choice I would never leave any of you. Take care of and love each other. And most importantly be happy. I shall be watching over you. **_

Akane held the journal in her lap while she wiped away the tears now cascading down her face. It amazed her after all this time how much she still missed her mother. She had always known she was loved, but to read her mother's words to her, to see her obvious desire to leave her family with something to hold onto, touched her in ways she couldn't describe.

Mother had said to trust her instincts, to give Ranma a chance and then to follow her heart, suddenly all the doubts she'd harbored suddenly vanished. She was indeed more like her mother than she'd realized. She was sitting on one of those chances at love her mother had called "rare" and "precious". A love as deep and pure as the one her parents had shared. And there was no way she was letting it go.

She felt her resolve settling in. Mother was right about one thing. She was full of stubborn determination. When she set her mind to something there was no stopping her, and her mind was set.

Seeing what Ranma was going through now, knowing the doubts he probably had about why his mother had let him go without a fight, and the guilt she knew he harbored over his deception left her with no other choice. Mother had made it clear that Nodoka making Ranma and Genma sign that seppuku agreement had been a bluff. And it was time someone called it.

With this in mind she ascended the stairs quickly, journal in hand. The light bulb she'd come down for now lying forgotten next to the dusty old milk carton.

She found Ranma still in the dojo, hammering away at the hapless wooden post before him. He was wearing only his black canvas pants, his bare back now glistening with sweat. Akane took a deep breath at the sight, forced her thoughts on the task at hand, and stepped confidently inside the dojo.

"Ranma?"

Her voice startled him out of his reverie, and he spun around quickly, a somewhat irritated expression on his handsome face.

He frowned slightly, "What is it Akane?" he asked, trying to keep the frustration from his voice, and failing miserably. She felt her temper spike at the hostile display, but quickly tamped it down. She had a job to do and she was determined to see it through.

"I need to show you something," she told him. "It's important."

His face softened at the seriousness in her voice. He noticed she was gripping something in her hands, some sort of book, her eyes conveying a mixture of sadness and conviction. It left him full of wonder.

"I know you've been down ever since your run in with Ryu. Since your mother…" She took a deep breath at the flash of pain that lit his beautiful gray-blue eyes. "You need to read this," she said, gesturing at the journal. "I think you'll be very glad you did. I know I am."

She took a step toward him then, hands shaking as she held out the journal. Slowly he reached for it, his eyes still full of wonder at the sad, yet content look on her face.

He opened it gingerly and began to read the first page, his eyes widening slightly when he understood who the journal belonged to.

"Akane, this is…" he began, his glance meeting hers in silent surprise. Akane nodded in response. His brow furrowed in confusion. "But why are you giving me this?"

She gave him a small smile, and he felt his heart speed up at the sight. "I've marked the page where you should start reading," she said simply. "I'll be waiting by the koi pond when you're done."

With that she turned on her heel and left. He stared after her for a moment before turning his attention back to the journal.

Gingerly, he lowered himself to the floor, with slightly shaking hands he opened up to the page she had marked and began to read.

--

It was a half hour later when Ranma finally emerged from the dojo and made his way over to the koi pond. As promised she was there waiting for him.

He sat down across from her, his expression one of bewildered wonder. He was silent for another moment, as his gaze came up slowly to meet her own. His eyes sparkled with unshed emotion as he reached over and took her hand in his.

"Thank you Akane," he whispered. "You don't know how badly…"

"Yes I do Ranma," she replied firmly. "I know better than anyone."

He let out a wholehearted sigh. "Yeah, I suppose you do."

"Do you remember ever being here with your mom?" she asked, curious to see if his memory was any better than her own.

He shook his head sadly. "No, I don't." He stared at her with the same burning curiosity. "What about you? Do you remember any of that stuff?"

"No, but I…" her voice trailed off as if she didn't quite know how to say what she wanted to say.

"You what, Akane?"

She felt herself blush, but her determination was stronger than her embarrassment, and she pressed on.

"My mom mentioned some things about her and my dad. She described their relationship as one of those rare and special gifts that come around only once in a lifetime."

Ranma merely nodded, but the confusion was evident in his eyes.

She gave a tired sigh, he was so dense sometimes. "She told me if you ever came back to give you a chance, like she knew all along who the engagement would extend to, and that I should go with my heart."

She watched as he swallowed hard, finally catching on to what she'd been trying to say. For a moment she couldn't speak, afraid of what he would say, how he would respond. What if he outright rejected her? What would she do then?

Ranma continued to stare at her, unable to look away. His heart was hammering in his chest and he felt like he couldn't breathe. This was it. She was going to tell him exactly how she felt about him. What would she say? Would she tell him it wasn't in her heart to care about him that way? If she did, he didn't know how he'd be able to handle it. He knew the only reason he'd stuck around Nerima this long, the only reason he put up with all the insanity was because of her. Because of the chance she would love him as much as he did her.

Akane pushed her doubts abruptly away. As scary as this was she had to do it. She had to take the chance, or she would regret it the rest of her life. Screwing up the last of her courage she flew past the point of no return.

"What my heart tells me, Ranma, is that I love you, that I've loved you for a very long time."

It took Ranma a few moments to fully comprehend her words, as he finally let out the breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding. The sheer relief and happiness that accompanied it was almost enough to overwhelm him.

Akane watched him carefully, trying to gauge his reaction. She couldn't believe how calm her voice had sounded considering her heart had been hammering so fast she thought it might actually burst from her chest at any moment.

It felt like an eternity waiting for his reply, but in actuality it was only a few very long moments.

"Ranma, please say something," she pleaded, unable to stand the silence any longer. Her voice held a tinge of apprehension, an almost desperateness that instantly snapped him to attention.

She watched then as a beautiful smile lit up his handsome face. It was enough to take her breath away.

He reached up and brushed warm fingers across her cheek lovingly, his sparkling eyes mesmerizing, as he slowly leaned forward and brushed his soft lips against hers.

Akane felt her nerve endings tingle fiercely at the sensation, as instantly, and without hesitation, she found herself returning his kiss with equal aplomb. When they finally pulled apart both were smiling.

"So does this mean you love me too?" she commented, her eyes sparkling. To Ranma she'd never looked more beautiful.

He once again reached up to brush her soft face with his fingers, his look turning serious.

"I've always loved you Akane," he told her, "Even when it didn't seem like it."

She turned her head slightly to kiss his palm, before taking his hand into her grasp. Her eyes searched his then, growing just as serious.

"I guess true love is eternal," she commented, her eyes searching his, "Especially a mother's, ne?"

He smiled weakly, with a longing that was unmistakable. "I guess so."

"You can stop hiding Ranma, you can go to her."

"Akane…I…"

"You read what my mother wrote. She said it was all a bluff." She gave his hand a firm squeeze, her eyes imploring him to listen, to trust her.

"Your mother is hurting Ranma, she misses you terribly. She would never do anything to hurt you, your father maybe, but not you, never you."

Ranma wanted to believe her, he truly did, but he couldn't get the image of his mom waving around that sword of hers out of his head. He wondered if maybe all those years without him hadn't taken a toll on her sanity.

Akane could see the doubt radiating in his eyes and not far behind that a desperate need. She knew he wanted to believe her. He wanted it more than anything. For his own sake she had to make it happen.

"Listen Ranma, my mother wanted you to know the kind of woman your mom really is. I'm not going to let her down and neither are you."

She gave him a look that said her mind was made up, and Ranma knew better than anyone that once Akane set her mind to something there was no stopping her. He guessed he should be grateful she cared enough to see to his happiness.

Finally he nodded, unable to stop the small smile from surfacing. "Okay, Akane, I'll trust you."

She returned his smile with one of her own, a smile that never failed to make his heart beat faster. She was so beautiful when she smiled. He realized he'd do almost anything to see it light up her sweet face.

"Good, let's go," she said getting up, pulling him with her as she went. He came easily, letting her lead him back toward the house.

Making sure no one was around to stop them they carefully entered the house and went quickly up to her room.

He sat gingerly on her bed as she rummaged through her desk for something. When she found what she was looking for she reached for the phone and quickly began to dial.

When she heard the first ring she came over and sat beside him, holding out the receiver. He took it carefully from her outstretched hand, drawing at deep breath as he did so, trying to calm his raging nerves. Sensing this Akane picked up his other hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, letting him know without a doubt that she was there for him. He smiled at the gesture, feeling lucky to have her in his life.

On the fourth ring he heard a feminine voice answer. For a moment he didn't think he could speak. Then he looked over at Akane, staring at him with such a look of encouragement and love that he felt himself relax instantly. He knew then that as long as she was by his side, there wasn't anything he couldn't do.

He returned her smile, steadying himself with another deep breath and finally answered.

"Hi mom," he said, his voice etched with emotion. "It's me, Ranma…"

--

Okay... I know some of you may not think that Nodoka making them sign that seppuku agreement is at all a bluff. But for the purposes of this story it was kind of necessary. I hope you enjoyed! Let me know! Ja!


End file.
